Hooked on a Feeling Vol 2: The Tides of War
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Nineteen years since the battle with Ego, the Guardians are on another adventure: to help the Avengers stop Thanos and collecting all the Infinity Stones. Meanwhile, Thor finds an unusual psychic link between Peyton and Loki, entering thoughts and dreams and he 's only a matter of time before Loki and Peyton realize this as well. DISCONTINUED ON


**Summary: Nineteen years since the battle with Ego, the Guardians are on another adventure: to help the Avengers stop Thanos and collecting all the Infinity Stones. Meanwhile, Thor finds an unusual psychic link between Peyton and Loki, entering his thoughts and dreams and he 's only a matter of time before Loki and Peyton realize this as well.  
**

* * *

 **I decided to release the first chapter earlier than expected. However, since I don't have the movie, I'll let you guys know it is half-AU, half not. Some elements are changed. Also, the epilogue was meant to be a teaser, so, it starts at the beginning.  
**

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Threat to the Universe**_

 _"How we calmed the **tides of war**. We are your Overlords..."_

Led Zeppelin's words sank through Peyton Jane-Quill Udonta's thoughts. She had been thinking.

Nineteen years. It had been nineteen years since the confrontation with the evil planet, Ego, Peyton's biological father. She could just feel his dark grasp trying to reach her. However, that was a long time ago. No longer that silly seventeen year old girl, she was no longer Star-Lady. She was Star-Queen, to signify how much time had gone by.

And in those nineteen years, Peyton and Gamora were in a romantic relationship and were what Gamora's people called 'mates'. They weren't married or anything. They were just, **mates** , romantic partners. Weren't married like Drax and Mantis were. Actually, this Guardians family was full of surprises, opposite sides often attracting one another. Peyton dressed girlier than Gamora, most notably wearing skirts with her ripped jeans as a teenager. But now, Peyton was dressed more like an adult, wearing jeans, boots and red leather jacket. Okay, the jacket still didn't change.

Peyton and Gamora were kissing in their room, of course, without Yondu having one of the boys nearby. When Peyton and Gamora were first beginning their romantic relationship, Yondu had either Rocket or Drax on the other end of the room to make sure they didn't do anything too serious. Now they were grown women, kissing each other.

"You know, I wish we could do this all day," Peyton says with a smile.

"Yeah, so do I," said Gamora. They continued kissing each other passionately, but don't worry, not doing anything else.

"Peyton! The kid's doing it again!: Rocket shouted. They were ignoring him. By now, Groot was a teenager. So, things were more complicated. Peyton groaned, hating that her adopted son was acting like a brat again.

"You deal with it this time, Rocky, ,I'm busy' she snapped and then went back to Gamora, and they continued kissing before Gamora let Peyton sit her head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Do I have to do everything?" Rocket said. He looked to Groot. "Groot, young man, I order you to put that game down!"

 _"I am Groot!"_ said the creature, which translated to, "No way, old man."

"Don't make me get your mother down here to yell at you," said Rocket. "Or your grandfather."

Yondu never intimidated Groot, and let him do his own thing. Rocket rolled his eyes. No wonder why those idiots led a mutiny against him. Things probably couldn't get any worse.

Meanwhile, Peyton began closing her eyes, when she suddenly saw something, a dream that looked to real. It was a man with dark hair and blue eyes, holding out a blue cube. _A man grabbed by his neck, forced to watch. Suddenly, a man in golden armor came out."By the power of the Bifrost," he said. He took the sword, calling something. "Allfathers, let the Dark Magic flow through me one last time."Suddenly, there was a gigantic green creature sent through the portal._

 _There, Thanos stood, and it was as if he was looking at her. What was going on?_

She screamed.

'Peyton, what's wrong?" Gamora said.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," Peyton answered. She quickly went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Statesman, Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson looked at each other. The Brothers grieved, grieved for everyone who was lost. Loki suddenly saw her, a blond woman standing there. She was standing there, crying as she watched.

"Do you see her?!" Loki said. Thor just looked at his brother questionably.

"I'm sorry, Thor," Loki told his brother. Thor was too quiet to say anything to Loki. He gave up the Tesseract to save him. However, Loki secretly had the space stone. He gave him the Tesseract, not the blue stone.

"Why does it matter?" Thor asked. "Thanos has the Space Stone."

"No, he doesn't," Loki said and showed his brother the stone.

"How…"

"Really, Thor, I'm the god of mischief. Not the god of stupidity," said Loki. The two brothers quickly held onto their hands as Heimdall used the last of his strength to send Hulk to Earth and Thor and Loki to the unknown.

" _It's just a dream..."_ Loki heard the voice whisper before blacking out.

* * *

Peyton was still haunted by Thanos' face from last night. However, it was probably nothing. Mantis and Drax were sitting together, kissing. People began wondering how the heck these two got together. Yondu and Kraglin were worried about her as she continued flying the ship. Peyton got really annoyed by Groot's playing.

"Groot, put that away, now! I'm not gonna tell you again!" Peyton shouted to her adopted son.

"I am Groot," the teentree said.

"Whoa, language, kid. Speak like it again, and you'l be grounded for the rest of the year."

"Year's just started, Pey," Rocket warned her. She rolled her eyes. Coming through the asteroid field, the guardians were suddenly surrounded by many parts from a ship.

"What the hell happened here?" Yondu shouted.

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't look good," Peyton said. She had a distressed look on her face. Yondu noticed his daughter's distress, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled finally getting the strength. At least Yondu and Kraglin stopped their stupid gaming. Suddenly, two men landed right onto their windshield.

"Ah Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket shouted.

"No wait, it's two men. They're still alive!"

"Rocket, Groot, them in here!"

"Yes ma'am!" Rocket shouted. He went up and dropped both the blond haired and black hair men. The guardians helped the muscular men inside the Milano.

"Who is the hell is he?" said Yondu.

Peyton's eyes widen. It was them. The men from the vision. Or rather the man from the vision.

"I've seen them before," Peyton said. Everyone looked at her surprised. Gamora tensed.

"Lover of yours?" Gamora said.

"No, it can't be," Drax answered.

"Yes, thank you drax," said Peyton.

"He's too manly for you, anyways," Drax said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton snapped at her brother-in-law. She and Gamora glared at Drax.

"Look, does that matter right now, for the Quill family to be fighting!?" Rocket snapped at the Quill family. Yeah, that's what he called Peyton, Drax and Gamora that ever since Peyton and Mantis called each other sisters and Drax married Mantis and when Gamora began dating. However, all their last names were NOT Quill.

"How are they still alive?" Said Kraglin.

"No idea." Peyton said. She looked at Manrtis. "Hey, sis, wake 'em up. "

"Wake," Mantis said gently. Suddenly. The men gasped and looked at them in they eye.

"Who the hell are you guys?" the blond man said.

"Might ask you and sir glares a lot the same question, Rocky, " Peyton said. Yeah, she saw him before, but it was not necessary at the moment. Everyone looked at her confused. "Long story. Who are you?"

"You first," said the black-haired guy, looking at her curiously, as if he knew her.

"Star Queen, or Peyton Quill. Whichever you prefer, but I perfer 'Star-Queen'," Peyton said, gesturing to them as they looked around. She pointed at Rocket. "These are the Guardians of the Ggalaxy, Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Yondu and Kraglin."

"Guardians of the Galaxy? Really?" Thor asked them.

"Yeah, what about it blondie?" said Rocket. He usually reserved that for Peyton, but Thor was his next target. "And who are you people?"

"Thor and Loki Odinson," said Thor. "And we're to tell you, Lady Quill that the universe is in great danger.


End file.
